This study is designed to compare the analgesic efficacy and safety of orally administered SC-65872, a novel compound that exhibits potent anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity via selective inhibition of one form of the enzyme cyclooxygenase, to oxycodone/acetaminophen, ibuprofen and placebo in patients with moderate to severe pain after general surgery.